


50 shades of shady

by spygenl



Series: apartment F [1]
Category: f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Crack, Gen, Hyuna - Freeform, Wu Yi Fan - Freeform, mentioned only - Freeform, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spygenl/pseuds/spygenl
Summary: JinRi needs triple reassurances for SooJung's new apartment.





	50 shades of shady

**Author's Note:**

> made for OH! Fandom War  
> I'm pretty sure I won't win but heh

"....are you sure this is the place?”

SooJung sighs, supressing her irritation. _Of course_ Your Majesty Choi JinRi will not approve her commo- er, comrade, lives in this apparently ‘run down, smelly place in shady neighborhood’. “This isn’t that bad place,” she puts the card the owner gave her last week on the small screen. The door opens, then she nods at JinRi to come in. “The worst thing happened was last month where a boyfriend caught cheating with his best friend by her girlfriend. Messy, Mr. Lee said, but it worth the drama they deprived for years.”

Unpretty frown in JinRi’s pretty face doesn’t disappear with the reassurance. “But it still doesn’t sit well with me when this is building F with no other alphabets nearby. Did you look at the flickering lamp street? HELLOOOO?” With only small suitcases in hands, no wonder she gets upstair first. “Ddudungi there’s NOONE HERE! ARE YOU SURE THE SHADY OWNER DIDN’T SCAM YOU?!”

“I honestly _shit why this so heavy_ don’t care! Stop the screaming for fuck sake! Now, help me haul this thing to number 4 or there _will_ be noone because I’ll kill you!”

 

Okay. There’s nothing shady here, SooJungie. JinRi was bullshitting because she didn’t get a new roommate to share the bills. There are living people living in this floor. They have life, so they aren’t home yet in 8pm. You got this, girl, you got-

“SooJung-ssi!?”

“GOD FORGIVE ME FOR MY SIN SPARE MY-“

“So you’re indeed SooJung-ssi! Lee-ahjussi desribed you very well,” a giggle (and a....bark?) stops her hyperventilation. “I’m your neighbor!” another giggle makes she turns around. “I’m Park SunYoung!”

She finds a pretty, petite, smiling lady in white scrub with a leashed dog. SooJung reminds herself to keep her pet peeve in control, then bows and smiles in return. First impression is important, Your Majesty Choi JinRi have said, and she hopes her screaming her lung off isn’t one. “Jung SooJung, nice to meet you. I’m the new tenant in number 4. Please take care of me.”

 

Park SunYoung “call me unnie!” is a vet who has three dogs and two cats, SooJung finds out when the older invited her, “I cook too much! Come, come!” (besides, the last meal she remembers inhaled was breakfast, which is eons ago. And this amazing smell from before!) for dinner. There’s four tenant in this floor now that SooJung joins them, SunYoung have said, all grown women. Number 1 is equipped by a beautiful restaurant owner, and number 2 is another loudee with odd working hours. Every room is identical with a hall wide enough to make angel wings. There’s a staircase leading to fenced rooftop, and is usually used for neighbor gathering she holds once a month. SooJung have asked what they usually do at it, and SunYoung have answered, much to her not-really-surprise, “trading hottest gossips!”

“I still don’t get what kind of thing Amber-unnie do with those different people everyday! I don’t care if she likes women or men, really, but don’t you think loud music in usually quiet apartment suspicious?”

SooJung nods. These are the best fried-rice kimchi and marble cake she ever tastes. SunYoung-unnie should join Qian-unnie in her restaurant. Or maybe not; it will ruin ‘The Chinese’ of it. Regardless, she hopes this diner is another “neighbor bonding time!” the older loves to goad.

 

“And I’m always thinking of getting Mandarin lesson for science, you know?”

“Do you mean to eardrop Qian-unnie conversation?” SooJung giggles. A lady in Cheonsam screaming in phone with a dumbfounded girl in snapback as background. Fascinating.

Sharing gossips with full stomach never been more fun, even though she never like it before. Maybe it’s the food. And the company. The food, then. “Thank you for the meal, unnie. I have work tomorrow in the morning though, and I don’t want to hold you with your rest.”

SunYoung rolls her eyes, then giggles. ”I have said all I should said for new tenants, I hope we can be together for long! Be careful on your way back!”

“It’s only three steps from your door!” still giggling, she closes apartment two door and took three steps back, only to met with a bumped surface. Then a laugh. Since when wall is this soft and laughing?

“Am I finally meet the famous new tenant Jung SooJung?” The wall is replaced by...hand? on her shoulder. “Amber Liu, and pretty sure to be older than you, but call me Amber if you want!”

So this is famous Number two. Lots of piercings, tattoos, and cute grin. She returns the smile shyly. “He-hello,” SooJung bows as low as she can with hand in her shoulder. “Please take care of me.”

“Aww, cutiepie. Qian-jie, the new guy is so cute we should keep her!”

“She’s a person, YiYun.” Another voice answers. When SooJung looks past Amber, her eyes are fested by a very beautiful scenery.   _Oh. Number 1._ Song Qian smiles. “If you excuse me, SooJung-ssi, I have to get up very early, so don’t make me and Amber keep you since it’s very late and I believe you have work tomorrow,” she said, while unlocking her door. Then calmly continues, “You release the poor kid and feed your annoying, loud pest of pets before I cut that dirty hand off her shoulder and fed it to them. I have the Super Sharp Knife 2nd in my kitchen.” With another (she thinks it’s genuine) smile for SooJung, she enters her flat and jams her door close.

Amber suddenly releases her grip on SooJung’s shoulder. With a smile still intact ( _why she looks so nervous_ ) she runs to her door. “Nice to meet you SooJungie!

See? Nothing’s shady. Normal neighbors!

 

Nothing IS shady, Soojung continues to rant in mind when she sees a man in black from top to toe in the middle of the night.

Seoul is top 10 safest city in the world according to a foreign source, she once read in her ex phone. There’s no need to be afraid. Theres’s no need to be afraid at night, outside. But she guesses it’s okay to be afraid if some unknown man roams in the hall at night.

Her high-pitched, bloody scream opens all door in the floor.

“W-what- no –no please hear-“

“Aiyyyyyaaaaahhhhh,” a hard kick delivered from door number three takes the burglar suspect down, kneeling. Another kick on his back brings him on his stomach. Or that’s just pepper spray Qian used on him when he first down. It’s hard to concentrate when you’re screaming for your life, really.

“God noo it’s mee HyunJun your neighbor noo shiiiii its meeee STOP CHIEN STOP I RAISED YOU NOT TO ATTAC ME GOD EMBO I TAUGHT YOU TAEKWONDO FOR YOUR BOYFRIENDS IMPRESSION NOT FOR ME!!!”

Qian finally stops her pepper spray attack, whether because of the speech or the burglar suspect doesn’t move anymore, but the later certainly not because random kicking Amber did to him. SooJung has no reason to scream anymore, so she stops the scream. Her throat hurts, whoa. It’s a good thing she didn’t take that singing agency agent namecard when she was five.

“HyunJun oppa! What are you doing and scarring SooJungie?!”

Oops, someone she should know? SunYoung kneels in front of the burglar sus-er this HyunJun oppa, sighing. “Get up, oppa, introduceand explain yourself.”

 

There’s no burglar. Just a weird, but harmless, 1st floor tenant Kim HyunJun who loves to visit his eagle pet at rooftop which only can be accessed from 2nd floor. He was there since midday, but somehow time nonexists, and when he finally realizes, it is night already. He abruptly apologizes for alarming SooJung. With his “I’m hurt, now we haven’t meet in months, you both didn’t recognize me?! I raise you both!” final cry, Amber and Qian bow in his departure, giving him Amber’s fluffiest sandals and Qian’s most expensive menu voucher as apology.

Now they’re sitting on a stickery table, complete with _tteokbokki_ (courtesy of stress-cooking Qian) and a full jar of orange-flavored cola (weird, but tasty) drink. According to SunYoung, this is a perfect time for 2nd floor bonding time, shutting up Amber’s protest because, “why my flat? SooJungie is the new guy not me!”

As SooJung has learned in four weeks living here, there’s no “neighbor bonding time” without “gossip time” with SunYoung. With a super boring week, she really doesn’t mind, now. In her good week, she always refuse to join, really. Qian as the oldest declares have a right to question all of them. “And because I’m the wisest. No, not because I don’t want to answer YiYun shut up you have no base on your claim.”

Amber rolls her eyes, mouthing ‘bossy’ at SooJung while Qian starts her interogation (it feels like it, SooJung muses, with the Chinese’ serious and scary expression) on SunYoung.

“SunYoung-ah, I didn’t know HyunJun oppa owns eagle?”

“He showed it off to everyone for days. I wonder how you didn’t know it, unnie. HyunJun oppa was so annoying. Maybe annoying is understatement. God, I wanted to strangle him so bad,” SunYoung shakes her head. Qian squints her eyes.

“I would know if he showed it up for days! Another hypoteses is that he didn’t tell me! I feel betrayed for some reason.”

Again, Amber rolls her eyes, now mouthing ‘drama queen’ at SooJung.

“Or that he tried to, but you never around when he did. I reckon him crying to me because you didn’t reply his messages or open your door when he knocked.”

“Excuse me? You accuse me to not care about my friend wholebeing? My phone was in service center!”

“Nobody accuses you anything, unnie. But if the shoe fits...” she wipes a speck in her nail. “Now that I remember it, you never around much these months. Where are you anyway?”

Flabbergasted at the counterattack, hotly Qian replies. “I’m working! You of all people know well that I’m planning to expand the business! I flew back home weeks before to find investors, and now I-“

“The investors, you mean your ex-boyfriend?” Amber cut in, her eyes full of mischief. “I saw you two, yesterday. I’m pretty sure we all see it, what with you decided to snog him on the hall-“

“What are you-“

“A~h, that man is Wu Yi Fine?”

More furious that the newbie knows her secret (it must be SunYoung, that prick), Qian takes a deep, deep breath. God knows the amount of patience she needed when loudee twin decided to attack her. And she thought SooJung is an ally.

“Ye, SooJung-ah. Wu Yi Fine,” Amber and SunYoung reply at the same time, giggling.

“At least I’m one-man woman, unlike you, Amber.”

The short haired woman chokes her drink. “We’re not talking about-“

“Oh yeah unnie, we are.” Amber turns to SunYoung, betrayed.

“Shut up you midget-“

“Qian unnie, do you know that she flirted with the third floor Kim? The one with baby face and muscle?”

“That is NOT flirti-“

“Wow really, YiYun, I thought you will stop after that cutie sexy girl last week. She’s sweet and nicer than your previous women, and men,” Qian finally found the gap and starts her comeback.

“HyunAh is NOT my girl-“

“Spare some for our forever single, lovely neighbor, won’t you?”

“Unnie did you just implying I can’t get my own man?!”

She thanks SooJung for refilling her glass, “nobody implies anything, SunYoung-ah. But if the shoe fits...” she wipes a speck in her nail. “SooJung-ah, how about your man? Or woman?”

SooJung curses inwardly at being the proper _maknae_. She isn’t the type to share her private matters, but she knows there’s no use to shied because her damned fling apparently is the opposite. Surely they’d know because they follow each other and he _always_ tag her.

She swipes her sight. Instead of rounding a table, now theyre sitting on a large futon. Amber even lays down with her dog laying in her chest. Since when they are on it, when did Amber took and laid it, she didn’t realize.

“Our SooJungie is seeing someone!”

....Well. _Thanks, I guess, Amber_.

 “Be careful SooJung-ah. That unnie loves everything edible you should hide your man!”

“What are you on Park SunYoung I’m not that low to snitch on people’s men!”

“Oh yeah you’re not. SunYoung, SooJung-ah, remember the last Monday fight?”

“I’m seriously feel attacked! They’re my friends!”

“Friends,” now SooJung giggles. There’s no alcohol in the orangy cola, she’s sure. “Surely friends not throwing heart eyes on each other. I never have heart eyes with JinRi.”

“That’s because you’re both straight,” Qian deadpans, then sobers up and continue. “YiYun, I’m just worried about you. We all are. We don’t want you caught any, disease. Not because there’s a possibility of me with you, or you with any of us, our taste is high, but I’m just...worried.”

“Oh My God I’m outta here!”

Qian smirks. Apparently Amber forgets that they’re on her house, so with a final glare she locks herself in her room.

One down, two to go.

“Unnie is also worried about you, SunYoungie. I maybe not show it much, but I do. Please stop ogling poor first floor Kim everywhere. I don’t care about him or the fact that he was my underling. Please go out properly, okay? Bring Amber or SooJung with you, or me, or anyone if you’re not comfortable being alone and vulnerable. Please forget about him, once an ex, should stay as-“

“Goodnight unnie, SooJungie!” SooJung sees SunYoung rolling her eyes then lay face down. She fixes the blanket so that it covers SunYoung’s body; tonight is the chillest of the week. Qian clears her throat.

It’s her turn, the youngest realize.

 

Nothing’s shady. There’s nothing shady with weird neighbors. Nothing’s shady with neighbor who friendzone everyone interested with her. Nothing’s shady with neighbor who (stalks) still can’t move on from her high school first love. Nothing’s shady with neighbor who demand to know and control everything.

Okay, there’s something shady with the building name. ‘F’ with no other alphabet buildings around it. “But the neighbors are nice! Weird by your standard, but nice and normal,” SooJung assures still frowny JinRi.

Nothing is shady, JinRi agrees, a year later after she joins SooJung in number 4.

 

 

A/N :

Amber’s chinese name is “Liu YiYun”. Sometimes she and Song Qian speak Mandarin, 


End file.
